Baby Loves to Dance in the Dark
by gettinggleeky
Summary: She wants him, and he wants her. He's experienced, she's not. So why not do a practice run?


A/N: Rachel's thoughts/words/actions are regular. Finn's are bolded. Thoughts are italicized.

As she began to open her front door, she turned and waved to Jesse as he drove off. _Please let this go perfectly, him not find out, and us be together. _She muttered to herself, looking around to make sure her dads were gone.

Usually they trusted her to stay home alone and she sent them a quick text totally assuring they'd be gone for a while. _Where R U?_

As Rachel waited for the response she sat on the couch and took a deep breath.

_Sure he's cute, but he's not your boyfriend. He's your friend, but you don't think about him that way. Just explain what you need, get it over with, and move on. _

_Away for business, be home tom. night, love you pumpkin!:)_

She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly texted back a love you too and goodnight. Then she scroled down her contacts. C…D…E…F. There the name was but now she was getting…butterflies?

She shouldn't be feeling that, considering she had a boyfriend. Plus she gave Finn a shot at a real relationship and he broke up with her. _Maybe I shouldn't do this… No. Remember why you need this_ she said to herself and continued to push the green button.

After three rings she heard a groggy and confused hello.

"Hi Finn, its Rachel. Although you probably know that considering I called your cell phone which has caller ID, making it a stupid thing to say but I still think-"

**He cut her off, "Haha, I know it's you Rachel I know your voice anywhere. Why'd you call?"**

She smiled, "I was just wondering if…you wanted to come over. Jesse had to go home, he has SATs tomorrow and my dads are out. I hate being home alone and would like some company."

**Silence. This seemed so wrong. She had a boyfriend, but he did miss her…, "Uhm. I guess. I mean yeah, okay. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."**

She put on her best happy voice, "Okay, see you then!" and pressed the red button. Rachel sighed for about millionth time that night and went upstairs to change.

_I should wear something hot, but not too obvious. Maybe a silk pajama set? Too suggestive. Flannel duck pj's? Too childish. Ah! A light pink camisole and cotton boxer shorts, sexy but subtle. _

Rachel Berry wasn't exactly the most vied after girl in school. She's only kissed three guys her whole life which all happened in the past few months. But she did know how to flirt which was going to be crucial tonight.

After about ten minutes of re-applying light make-up and fixing her hair Rachel heard a soft knock at the door. She padded down the carpeted stairs to open the door.

"Hey, come in." She beamed up at him with her brightest smile. He looked nervous, she could see it on his face.

"**Okay." He awkwardly stepped in and took off his coat. "Beautiful house." He noted while looking around. Finn had to ask, "Where are your dads?"**

"Away, on business. Won't be home till tomorrow night." She saw him tense up. Finn may be slow but he wasn't stupid.

"**Why'd you invite me over again?" This still seemed like the wrong thing to be doing…**

Rachel was a fabulous actress and made her face look totally innocent. "Well, as I said Jesse has SATs tomorrow so he wasn't able to stay and well, you know I really don't have many friends besides you. So I wanted you to keep me company."

"**Oh." He bought it, every word. **

As the night went on, he got more relaxed. Now, he was stretched out on the couch watching a Fresh Prince of Bel-Air rerun. She needed to make her move, now.

She inched towards him, "So, how have you been. I'm sorry for being distant these days, I've been busy."

"**Yeah, I know. With Jesse." That slipped out. Oops. **

_Ouch, that one hurt. But I can't talk about Jesse, I've got to make him forget about that. For tonight. _"Well, yeah but I've been working on all these extra songs for Glee too. I'm thinking about trying a different style of song rather than power ballads and Broadway tunes. And working on more dancing."

**Once again he bought it, "Really? Can you show me?" **

Lucky for her love of Lady GaGa she had a little something prepared. She got up and turned on the stereo player and turned off the TV. She sat back on the couch while the music began.

**The instrumental starting playing. This was something way different that what he imagined Rachel doing. **

Rachel began to sexily roll her head and move her hips while she played with her hair. Her arms moved around her body and slid down and up her sides.

**She looked so hot, so confident, and so sexy. He just wanted to reach over and kiss her, touch her. **_**God Finn! Control yourself, she didn't even start singing yet. **_

_Silicone. _

_Saline. _

_Poison. _

_Inject me baby _

_I'm a free,_

_Bitch. _

_I'm a free, _

_Bitch. _

She got up and moved to the middle of the room and looked intensely into his eyes. The song meaning was pretty deep and really not obvious but she prayed he'd get it.

_Some girls won't dance _

_to the beat of the track. _

_She won't walk away, _

_But she won't look back. _

**He stared back, searching for what the song means but was pretty distracted by her dance moves. Her hands explored every inch of her body. **

_She looks good,_

_But her boyfriend says _

_She's a mess, she's a mess_

_She's a mess, now the girl is stressed. _

_She's a mess, she's a mess, _

_She's a mess. _

She went down on her knees and belted out the chorus.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, _

_Cause when he's looking she falls apart. _

_Baby loves to dance in the dark. _

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, _

_Cause when he's looking she falls apart. _

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark. _

**This was killing him. She was definitely trying to seduce him. She'd never suggest this for Glee club. Sure Push It was dirty but she was singing this with a sexual passion in her eye. She was singing this just for him. It meant something**.

_Run, run her kiss is a vampire grin. _

_The moon lights away while she's howling at him. _

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp_

_She's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still does her dance. _

_She's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still kills the dance. _

_He's not getting it. As if the groping and crawling wasn't clear enough. _She needed to seduce him. She crawled towards him and sat on his lap. He tensed up. Rachel could feel him pressing against her thigh. She sang right next to his ear while slightly grinding her hips into him.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, _

_Cause when he's looking she falls apart. _

_Baby loves to dance in the dark. _

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, _

_Cause when he's looking she falls apart. _

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark. _

She slid her hands through his hands and pulled it while she moved her head around his neck letting out soft breaths.

_**Yup, she's definitely trying to seduce me. **_**This felt so wrong, but yet so right. He slid his hands around her waist while the music continued to play. **

Rachel crashed her lips into his. She let out a soft moan, trying to help him relax.

_**She has a boyfriend, this is wrong! Yeah, but she's doing this to me… Maybe she finally wants me back? I shouldn't take advantage of her… Oh who cares. **_**His pushed his lips into hers, parting her mouth to slide his tongue in. **

She slid her hand up his shirt and rested it on his shoulder. His hands slid up her sides and ran through her hair.

**His hands tumbled through her curls before wandering up her thigh. His fingers pushed in and out of her with intensity. **

She gasped. This is was amazing. He was amazing. _Jesse. _She should be thinking about him. But…she wasn't. This was all about Finn. Before she knew it, his and her pants were off and he was entering her. _How am I going to explain everything to him tomorrow? I'll worry about that later_. Right now, she felt shocks fill her body with each thrust.

**She was beautiful. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was crazy. He was just about to come as she began to steadily shake as she reached her climax. **

They lay next to each other panting as she softly fell asleep. As much as she loves Jesse, she was glad she gave her first time to him. It felt right.


End file.
